The Fallen Angel
by Badguy L I
Summary: Siren, a friend of Lady's winds up hanging out with Dante who wants to help stop Vergil and Reisha from releasing all the demons from conquering human sanity. The problem is that Reisha wants her dead. Danteoc, Vergiloc
1. The Demon and the fallen angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the related characters. The characters I am using are Oc.

-Siren-a young girl (17 years old) who is a friend of Lady's and promised to help her kill her father but she meets Dante and has feelings for him. She is neither human nor demon but she is a reincarnation of the fallen angel with demonic auras. Her hair color is silver/purple hair and red eyes.

-Reisha- a young girl who wants to destroy Siren but she and Vergil crossed paths and wants to rule together. She is a half demon who will stop at nothing to get rid of Siren. She has black hair and dark blue eyes.

Chapter 1: The demon and the fallen angel

In the middle of the streets; Siren walked slowly holding her two daggers which were covered in demon blood silently. She looked up at the sky and noticed that the stars were coming out as well as the moon. She moved a few strands of her hair away from her face and walked toward a shop looking place. As she opened the door; she noticed Dante sitting at his desk eating a slice of pizza. "Well, hey there sexy." Dante said as he gave Siren a smirk. "I remember you from when you were with Lady." He finished. Siren shook her head. "I'm surprised you still remember me. After the two shots Lady fired you in the head-I though you forget who I was." Siren said as she walked up to his desk. Dante looked at Siren's slender body and nodded. "No, I couldn't-not with those curves of yours." He commented. Siren blushed lightly as she sat on his desk. Dante then laid his eyes on her chest and below. Siren then noticing Dante's light blue eyes wandering all over her body. "You know if Lady finds me here, she is going to have a fit of me hanging out with you." She said with a sigh. "Yeah but I don't care." Dante pulled Siren over the desk and into his lap. "You're worth having a fit over…" he growled softly and he placed her hand on his chest. "Dante, we mustn't! Not now anyway." Siren said as she felt Dante's chest. "Oh come on, you know that no one is here so; let's just play for a while." Dante kissed her gently. "Dante…" Siren mumbled as she gave in to the kiss making it deeper. Dante released her for a moment, "Now do you want to play? I know that your body isn't resisting very well now is it?" Siren blushed in anger and turned away. "Shut up." She spat out. Dante smirked as he turned Siren around to face him and kissed her deeper this time. His hands began to roam up and down her back gently. Siren ran her fingers down his chest until she felt his stomach. "Dante…" she moaned softly, "Please stop. We can't-not out here." Dante released her. "You're right." He said confirmed. "Besides, I want you to play back there." He pointed to his bedroom. "Dante-don't be such a fucking perv." Siren laughed as she sat up. Dante ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her neck. "I will be when we are alone like this Siren." He said grinning. "…" Siren didn't respond and noticed a lust demon appearing. "Hey what is that?" she turned to the demon. "A lust demon-this isn't good." Dante picked Siren up and threw her into the air as he shot at the demon with his two guns, Ebony and Ivory. The lust demon fell back and disintegrated into particles of sand and then vanished. Dante then caught Siren's fall and nodded. "You okay?" he asked. Siren's eye widened as she took a few breathes. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said shakily. More lust demons appeared with a few gluttonies added. "Okay then, let's get this party started!" Dante placed Siren on her feet as he started shooting some of them. Siren pulled out her spear and started fighting the gluttonies. As one tried to sneak up from behind Siren; Dante shot fires at it more than ten times. Soon more demons kept appearing and all of them jumped Dante; spearing him through the chest and legs. "…Dante!" Siren called out to him as she slashed her spear at a blood goyle and ran to him. "Siren…you shouldn't worry so much." Dante teased as he pushed all the demons away from him. Some of them vanished from hitting the walls so hard. "Right." Siren jumped on one of the blood goyle's shoulders and stabbed it in the head causing blood to splatter all over the floor. "Shit! Siren move away from that bastard! You must shoot at it to petrify it before you can slash it or it will come back." Dante said as the blood goyle made a few cuts in Siren's legs. "Damn it!" Siren felt the pain in her legs sharply as she jumped away. Siren then pulled out a bow and arrow set and began firing at it. In one hit, the blood goyle died instantly. "Fuck! These things are annoying." Dante said. After the rest of the demons disappeared; Siren laid down on the couch tired. "Shit that was tiring." She said yawning. Dante sat down at the foot of the couch and noticed the scars on her legs. "Siren…how did you get those scars?" he asked. "…I got in a fight with my father. It's nothing really. He just tends to be pissed at whatever I do. Why?" Siren said calmly. Dante placed his hand on one of Siren's legs which caused her to flinch. Siren sat up quickly and turned to him. "What the hell-!" she panicked. "Hey, Siren calm down." Dante said as he outlined the scars with his finger gently. "I see why these scars aren't from those damn blood goyles. These scars are from a type of axe." He said observantly. "Yeah…I guess you could say that." Siren said quietly. The two were silent until Siren spoke, "Dante?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. It's not my place." She said sadly. Dante cupped Siren's chin in his hand and smiled gently, "Of course it is, you are welcomed here anytime. I won't let you go Siren. I can tell you that." Siren smiled weakly and hugged Dante gently. "Dante?" she said again. "I want to find out why your brother hates you but, I want to find out why he wants demons to conquer all human sanity here."

Dante kissed Siren gently, "I do not know about that first part but for now I want to play with you." Siren gave him a nod and crossed her arms, "Then get those damn porn pictures out of this fucking room. They creep me out." Dante laughed. "Okay I will do that but for porn I want you naked. Got that?" he teased. "Now wait a min-I am not going to be your one night stand whore if you think that I will strip down just for your amusement." Siren yelled until Dante cut her off with a kiss. "Yeah I know you aren't stupid enough to do that but…" he muttered in between the kiss. "I want you to stay with me." He finished. Siren blushed in embarrassment as Dante wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come on Siren. You know you want me now…don't you?" he said as he grabbed one of Siren's hands and placed it on his chest. "Yes…" Siren moaned softly as she felt his warmth. "Then let's go to bed…in my bed." Dante suggested. Siren blushed in shock. "Dante I don't know…" Siren sighed. Dante ran his hand up her shirt as he deepened the kiss. "I know you are tired…" Dante persuaded her. Siren moaned again and shook her head. "Okay fine, but take those damn posters down. Lady is going to kill you for this." Siren said as she grabbed Dante's hand. "You freakin' hot bastard." Siren teased. "Siren, you have a smartass mouth when you lose to me, you know that?" Dante gave her a slightly crooked smile as he said that. Siren laughed a bit and hid her face in his chest.

This is my first DMC fanfic so I hope you all like it so far. Please send some reviews.

Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening

After Siren spends a night with Dante, the two head out in the streets in order to head towards the tower that Vergil and Reisha are located in. Lady bumps into Siren and Dante and the three have another arguing conversation about the fallen angel and the half demon. Arkham plans to kidnap Siren so that she could be used as a sacrifice but for what?


	2. A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the related characters. The characters I am using are Oc.

-Siren-a young girl (17 years old) who is a friend of Lady's and promised to help her kill her father but she meets Dante and has feelings for him. She is neither human nor demon but she is a reincarnation of the fallen angel with demonic auras. Her hair color is silver/purple hair and red eyes.

-Reisha- a young girl who wants to destroy Siren but she and Vergil crossed paths and wants to rule together. She is a half demon who will stop at nothing to get rid of Siren. She has black hair and dark blue eyes.

Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening

As morning came, Siren had her head on Dante's chest as she slept silently. "…Dante." Siren mumbled on and on. Dante was awake as he heard Siren call his name. He grinned and kissed her forehead. Siren budged a bit and held onto the bed sheets tighter. "…Siren?" Dante kissed her lips gently and gave her a smirk, "Wake up…" As Siren opened her eyes, she noticed Dante's smirk and blushed in embarrassment. "Wha? Dante? What the hell did we just do?" She asked. Siren sat up slowly and shook her head trying to not feel dizzy. Dante sat up beside her and hugged her gently. "We just played a bit…that's all." He said teasing. "You were pretty wild though." He added.

Siren blushed in anger. "Oh shut up." She turned away. Dante kissed Siren on her neck which made her moan softly. "You liked it Siren. No matter how many times you called me…I know you liked it." Dante wrapped his arms around Siren's waist. "Dante…Oh damn, I better get going-Lady is gonna kick my ass if I don't hurry and meet up with her." Siren said as Dante kissed her lips. "Come on Dante, we better get going…" Siren lost her control and clung to him.

"Yeah, or Lady will nag you so much it will even piss me off." He muttered as he released her. Siren smiled and took a shower. Dante took a shower after Siren as she was putting her clothes back on. He came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist which made Siren stumble to the floor. "Dante! I swear if you are trying to get a kick out of teasing me then fine, you win. Now…put some god damn clothes on!" Siren twitched in anger. Dante laughed at her face and kissed her teasingly. "You like me wet, don't you?" he asked. "…It doesn't matter; j-just put some clothes on." Siren ignored the point of that question. Dante shrugged and got his clothes on. "Well, answer me, and don't change the subject. I know I would love to see you wet." He said having the image in his head.

"You fucking perv…fine I'll give you a damn answer. I wouldn't mind seeing you wet; you happy now?" Siren spat out. Dante grabbed Siren by the arm and laughed. "Okay, okay calm down my angel. I know you seem tense but after this family trouble is over. We'll relax and play around more often." He said playfully. "Dante, I don't know what will happen then but I know that I must not be discovered." Siren said assuring him. As Dante grabbed his rebellion and pistols ebony & ivory; he headed toward the bedroom door and turned around to face Siren.

"Well, you comin' or not?" he asked amused by the look on her face when she just spaced out. Siren shook her head instantly and blinked. "Y-Yeah, I'm coming." Siren said as she hopped off the bed and walked up to him. Dante gave her a smirk as he noticed Siren staring at him blankly. "I'm going to have to get that look off your face soon enough Siren. When you look at me like that I wonder what goes on in your head." He kissed her cheek. Siren grunted as she accepted his kiss, "Okay Dante. I'll give you a different look on my face."

As the two demon hunters headed out of the office and toward the strange castle; the fallen demons have began to appear right after Siren left an area. When they soon met up with Lady, she had already burned some gluttony demons to the ground. She turned around and smiled at Siren. "Hey, you're back. That's a good thing but why is that demon here?" she said with a scowl. "…I wanted him to come." Siren was a terrible liar as she stammered on words. "Uh-huh. I bet you two slept together, am I right?" Lady guessed with her hands on her hips. "Wha? I don't know what you are talking about Lady." Siren said shakily. Dante glared at Lady evilly as he pointed to his forehead. "You still didn't say sorry for shooting me in the head. Twice!" he said. "Heh, you are just a low life piece of shit of a demon. You can fucking die like the rest of them along with my father." Lady said holding her Kalina Ann tightly.

"Come on you two-we gotta get up to the top and fight; standing here pissed off won't do much." Siren compromised. "Yeah…whatever. I'm going up there to find him." Lady said heading up the stairs. "Okay, we're going up there too." Siren said as she grabbed Dante's hand. As the three continued up the stairs; there weren't any demons appearing randomly. Siren grew suspicious of what she sensed out of the castle. "…" She looked around from the different statues to the different colored flames. Dante noticed Siren looking around her surroundings. He didn't think of noticing any thing wrong with her until they reached the top floor. Outside it was raining and the wind blew wildly as the final steps of the stairs ended.

The air was cold even though it was morning still. Siren began shaking helplessly feeling the icy breeze against her back. Dante touched Siren's neck and was startled a bit from how frozen she felt. He then placed her in his arms gently as he tried to keep her warm. Lady didn't pay attention to them and held a grenade in her hand. "That bastard is going to get it." She muttered as she felt the rain drops plopped on her skin. As the sky looked like the sun was about to set; Siren's eyes changed color reacting to some strange light.

"Siren, what's wrong?" Dante turned to her. Siren then closed her eyes. "Siren? Siren! Answer me now." Dante shook Siren recklessly. Lady turned around and noticed that Siren wasn't talking. "What the hell did you do to her?" she got angry with Dante. "I didn't do shit! It's that light that has gotten to her..." Dante pointed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A Family Reunion

Dante, Siren, and Lady confront the opposite people that they would want to see in their life time. But when Siren goes nuts over the light that has been shot at her; her six wings appear as well as some fallen demons. Battles collide until leviathan comes after her. Vergil, Reisha, and Arkham wants the three dead but what else would happen?


	3. A reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the related characters. The characters I am using are Oc.  
-Siren-a young girl (17 years old) who is a friend of Lady's and promised to help her kill her father but she meets Dante and has feelings for him. She is neither human nor demon but she is a reincarnation of the fallen angel with demonic auras. Her hair color is silver/purple hair and red eyes. 

-Reisha- a young girl who wants to destroy Siren but she and Vergil crossed paths and wants to rule together. She is a half demon who will stop at nothing to get rid of Siren. She has black hair and dark blue eyes.

Chapter 3: A Reunion…

"Siren, wake up!' Dante said as he shook her again but she just stood there in a trance. "Damn it." Dante picked Siren up and carried her along the steps. Lady didn't't seem to be amused but the light had distracted her for a bit. "So, this is what they all call the silent light?" she said. "What? Silent light?" Dante asked as the three continued forward. "Yes, in legends there said to be a light that could only hurt the fall demon but to Siren-it had a different affect…never mind." Lady didn't't finish. Dante shook his head clueless then glanced at Siren. "My brother is behind this…" Dante mumbled, "As well as that bitch Reisha too. She wants Siren dead immediately." "What-who the hell is Reisha?" Lady asked. "She is my brother's apprentice supposedly. I met her on the wrong terms before I met Siren. As far as I know; she still kinds of hold a grudge against us." Dante explained as he touched Siren's lips gently. "I won't let Siren die because of her though. It isn't possible."

Siren opened her eyes slowly and shook her head. "What? Happened?" I asked. Dante hugged me tight. "You snapped Siren." he said running his fingers through my hair. I blushed from his touch. Dante looked at me with a smirk and instantly gave me a rough kiss. I gave in then backed away for a second. "Okay Dante. I think you had your fun for a while." I said panting a bit in shock. Dante placed his hands on his hips and laughed, "Come on Siren. Let's get going…" As the three continued up the stairs I muttered a few words, "Temen ni gru…" "Huh?" Dante glanced at her. "This place is Temen ni gru. Well, the name of it is…I can sense Virgil and Reisha. They aren't that far ahead." I said with a sigh. Lady kept up ahead of us until we confronted Arkham. "You again…" Lady glared at the dark skinned bald man. He had a very large scar over his eye and he held a book. "So you brought the two demons here-how delightful daughter!" Arkham spat out. Lady flinched in anger and pulled out her gun. "So Siren, we have been waiting for you and the son of Sparda." Arkham laughed. A young woman walked down the stairs; she had jet black hair and dark blue midnight colored eyes.

"Arkham give it a damn rest." she said taking a few steps forward. "Oh, so you must be Virgil's twin-you both do take in looks but it seems that you are a bit too playful for my type." she said finishing off. Dante walked over to me casually and kissed my neck, "Sorry lady-this one here is mine, I prefer this only woman and you ain't such a fight over." The woman laughed vaguely. "I suppose that is true in your point." she lashed back. I licked Dante's lips teasingly until we kissed again. "Reisha-why don't you go on to Virgil, you know he doesn't like a cold bed." I said pressing my hand on Dante's chest. I knew Dante hated controlling his urges like this; he wanted to claim me-possess me if that is a better understanding. Dante grunted and pulled me close to him with our bodies almost touching. "You want me to take you Siren?" Dante mumbled. "Take me for whatever Dante, I am not afraid of you." I teased trying to control myself feeling his warm heat.

Dante smirked and then turned to Reisha. "Virgil is upstairs waiting for your return Dante but Siren and Lady can not come with you. He wants to talk to you alone about the power of your pendant. For me I want to take Siren's pathetic life." Reisha pulled out her sword. I backed away and pulled out the Blood Rose; my personal gun Dante sculpted for me. "So you got a new toy? Well, it won't stop me that easily." Reisha said glaring at the Blood Rose angrily. "Are you sure? I can penetrate your heart in less than a minute and I also can make a large hole in your head too." I added. "Heh, you are such a fucking child no wonder you are so special in your own little way." Reisha grinned. I was now pissed off as ever and placed the gun towards her face. "Take a bite you wench." I said before placing my finger on the trigger. "Oh you would take a shot at me wouldn't you Siren?" Reisha commented. "A better shot than thought of." I added with a grin. "I can just picture your blood spilt all over the floor with Virgil holding your lifeless body. Isn't that wonderful?"

"It would be wonderful when that happens to you." Reisha said as she pulled out her sword. "That is not the Yamato." I said glaring at the blade. "Of course not this is a katana with a reverse shadow." Reisha explained. "Your sword won't do shit to me Reisha." I laughed. Reisha twitched. "Are you sure about that Siren?" I mean I do want to see you in pain but I guess talking won't do a thing now would it?" She said placing her blade in the air. "Bring it!" I said as I gave Reisha a taunt. Reisha glared at me as we both hopped a few feet away from each other. Reisha then summoned a few hell demons. "What the-!" I looked around seeing some wrath, gluttony, and greed. "This will keep Lady busy so that we can have a fair fight." Reisha explained. Lady pulled out her Kalina Ann and ran away from the two women. "Fuck!" I muttered as I shot one of the wraths before it approached Lady.

"Now Reisha sending your demons during our fight is out of hand..." I smiled. "I guess so but is cutting you out of hand?" Reisha said as she charged at me. Suddenly I felt the blade make a small sharp cut through the skin of my arm as blood began running down. This wasn't painful. I had worse compared to this stupid cut. "Oh I see you actually have good sword skills. Tough luck!" I said making a few shots at Reisha. She dodged most of them except for the last one that grazed her leg. "I see you can aim that gun of yours." Reisha commented. "Yeah whatever. Kicking your ass once again is going to be entertaining." I said putting the gun away as my fallen wings appeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Fallen wings...

During the battle Reisha and Siren have, blood begins to cover the floor as Siren begins to lose control of her demon form. Even though she can't completely transform into her demon form-her powers take over and possess her mind in order to destroy. Siren then follows Dante as she sees the two fighting; but what can she do?

Warning: Lemon in later chapters


	4. Fallen wings

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the related characters. The characters I am using are Oc.

-Siren-a young girl (17 years old) who is a friend of Lady's and promised to help her kill her father but she meets Dante and has feelings for him. She is neither human nor demon but she is a reincarnation of the fallen angel with demonic auras. Her hair color is silver/purple hair and red eyes.

-Reisha- a young girl who wants to destroy Siren but she and Vergil crossed paths and wants to rule together. She is a half demon who will stop at nothing to get rid of Siren. She has black hair and dark blue eyes.

Chapter 4: Fallen wings...

"Screw this I don't need my gun to kick your ass." I said with my wings fluttering. "What the hell?" Reisha looked surprised. "I see so you have forgotten about my power. Well I shall give you a taste then!" I said as I plucked a feather out of my back. The feather then transformed into a spear as I threw it at Reisha's face skinning her cheek. Reisha didn't move but she placed her hand on the smeared blood. "Like that? That was just a piece of the appetizer." I grinned. "So, it is just like they all say. Your power is dangerous to be an angels or demons. Since my family have sworn to take your races life than shall be it." Reisha said angrily as she licked the blood off her hand.

"Okay then. Now let's start the party!" I said cheerfully as Reisha tried to kick me. I blocked it and kneeled down thrusting one fist into her stomach. "You should be thankful that I can't turn into my demon form because if I did then your life would have been done hours ago..." I said backing away quickly. Reisha growled at me as I laughed. Dante headed up the stairs silently while Lady fought the hell demons. "Come on Reisha why don't you go full demon for me? I know that you have your powers hidden as well!" I said as she blocked my punch. "Misfits like you should be in hell and never let out to exist in any world." Reisha said seriously. "Well for a misfit I am a hazard for you ain't I?" I said moving my hand towards my feathers. "Don't even think about using another weapon on me little girl." Reisha said aiming her blade at my neck. She then made a thin cut against the base of my neck causing me to cough up blood roughly. "You...bitch!" I said as my eyes when dark. Reisha laughed evilly and grabbed my hair before I kneeled down. "You think that your power is too much for me? Well you are damn wrong!" Reisha said. I was smiling which made the woman angry. "What the hell? Why are you smiling?"

I then closed my eyes and opened my mouth with someone else's voice connected with mine, "Because...my soul has to exist in order to destroy unwanted demons and angels." I stood up wiping the blood from my lips as my nails grew longer with a black ting on them. "Living or how others would say, existing, is what beings like us must do. Murder, rape, molestation, stealing...those are a few crimes that every being must be punished for. I will destroy the ones who abuse their rights to living." I said aiming my nails at Reisha. "But you...you were the one who tried to kill me a few years ago-I remember I was stabbed through the chest with out a warning that someone was after me." "I want to destroy what that person has done to me." I said clenching a fist. Reisha backed away slowly putting her sword away.

"Where's Dante?" I thought my eyes glancing around the scenary. "I guess he went on ahead. I should catch up to him...something doesn't feel right at all." I said jumping to a side of a wall. I then flew out of the window and landed on the top seeing Dante and Virgil were now fighting. "What the hell is this...?" I thought as I just stood still watching the two twins fight. "They both just fighting for something but what is it that they are for?" I said softly. The battle went even when Reisha and Lady walked up beside me. "You want to know why the two are fighting?" Reisha asked. "Yes. Tell me." I said calmly. "They both are half demons but each has a different goal. Virgil wants power while Dante wants to save the human race. However, they don't want each other in their way." Reisha closed her eyes as she continued speaking, "For Virgil to reach his goal, the power of the pendant each other had. So he knew Dante, his younger twin brother, wouldn't give it up so easilly. In other ways-Virgil just has to take from him the hard way." "I knew something was strange about Dante's pendant. He wouldn't let anyone touch it except for me..." Siren sighed as she finished. "He told me that his mother gave the pendant to him before she died. He didn't like to mention things like that at all."

"I see, it is the same way for Virgil but he seems like he doesn't care about it in a way I can't explain." Reisha mentioned. "Sometimes I feel liked I am separating from him further and further at times..." "I feel the same way too at times." I said as the battle continued on. Suddenly Dante's sword was swung out of his hand with Virgil catching it and stabbing him through his chest. "...! Dante!" I yelled as I ran to him quickly. Dante fell on his back making a loud thudding sound. "Dante!" I called out to him right when Virgil snatched the pendant from around Dante's neck. "! So he was after the pendant..." I thought as I pulled the sword out of Dante's chest. He was covered in blood from head to toe. It was a first time me seeing him to be this dirty. I wanted to strip him and clean him up my self but not here. I placed my hand on his chest, I was still able to hear his heartbeat. He was a little warm. "Dante..." I said softly now as Reisha and Virgil disappeared. "Dante please open your eyes..." I said planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. I wiped the blood away from his face and smiled as his eyes squinted. "Siren?" he murmured softly. "Yeah Dante?" I answered smiling still. "Come closer..." Dante waved his finger to come closer. I obeyed him and he pulled my face into his so that we would kiss but his kiss was rough sexually and more demanding than ever. I pulled my head away to just breathe. "Damn it Dante! what did you want that for?" I said rubbing the numbness out of my lips.

"I needed your touch babe." He said gently licking his lips. "My touch will be my foot up your ass the next time you scare me like that!" I said wiping away the blood from the scar that Virgil made in his chest when Virgil stabbed him. Dante sat up slowly and suddenly his demon power jolted through Siren's body instantly. "!" Siren fell on her side lifeless for a few moments then got up weakly. "Dante, your demon power has awakened..." Siren said coughing a bit like she was losing her voice. Dante kissed Siren once more as he sent another jolt but a smaller one of demon power through her body. "..." Siren cleared her throat and began speaking clearly, "Dante your brother must have made you pissed because your demon power keeps increasing slowly." Dante grabbed a hold of his sword that was lying on the ground and placed the blade up in the air. "Yeah but for now we got to rest up-the next battle will not be an easy one."

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Prayer...

Dante and Siren go back to the shop while Lady investigates the Temen ni Gru tower fallen demons appear mysteriously and a haunting sound begins to take over the bottom of the tower. Who's voice is it? 


	5. Prayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the related characters. The characters I am using are Oc. 

-Siren-a young girl (17 years old) who is a friend of Lady's and promised to help her kill her father but she meets Dante and has feelings for him. She is neither human nor demon but she is a reincarnation of the fallen angel with demonic auras. Her hair color is silver/purple hair and red eyes.

-Reisha- a young girl who wants to destroy Siren but she and Vergil crossed paths and wants to rule together. She is a half demon who will stop at nothing to get rid of Siren. She has black hair and dark blue eyes.

Chapter 5: Prayer...

"...That power. Dante, your power is surging through my body still." I said cracking my knuckles. We were in the shop again. Dante was leaning back in his chair. "Siren, your demon power is increasing too." he said cleaning Ebony & Ivory. "Huh, what the hell are you talking about?" I questioned him. Dante grabbed my arm and pulled me over the desk. "Ow, what the fuck Dante?" I shouted right before he crushed his lips on mine. My eyes closed just before I felt another jolt of power surge through my body again but this time it was mine going through his. Dante released me and I almost stumbled off the desk forward.

Dante caught me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "...Do you feel it now?" he asked rasping. I couldn't speak for a moment. "...Damn. It won't stop." I said panting. "I know what we could do to control it." Dante gave me a smirk. "Oh hell no." I said laughing as I rubbed my face in his chest. "Dante, why that?" "Siren, your body is in need of mine. We both want each other badly so lets play for a while." Dante explained kissing me on the cheek. "Come on. It won't hurt you." Dante teased as he kissed my neck gently licking it. I kissed Dante back as I placed my hand on his chest. "Damn...I wanted you dirty." I pouted. "Why? So you could lick the blood off my body?" Dante cupped my chin in his hand. I shook my head silently and ignored his question. "Maybe..." I grinned.

"You hungry bitch." Dante laughed as he spoke those words. "For someone who is hungry at least the bitch isn't a horny bastard." I spat back. "Hehe, so you got jokes now." Dante pulled me off the desk and I was hanging from his grip. "Can you handle this?" Dante asked right when he ran his hand up the back of my shirt and to the clasp of my bra. "Dante if you unfasten it I will kill you right now." I said with a grin. Dante shrugged and I heard a simple click as my bra was loosened. "Dante come on! Let me go!" I pleaded pathetically. Dante ran his fingers up and down my back until I laughed hysterically. "Now there is the playful Siren I know." Dante smacked my butt teasingly.

"Dante...!" I flinched at his touch and gathered enough strength to hide my urges towards him. I then pulled his body close to mine until our faces were only cenimeters away. "We'll have some fun now but you got to control your power." I said as Dante looked down my body. "And that power too." I grunted. As Dante kissed me again the jolts that were running through our bodies continued but now they felt relaxing. "Siren..." Dante groaned as he ran his fingers up the front of my shirt. "Dante...we mustn't." I begged him but Dante ignored me. I then heard a zipper unzip and realized it was Dante undressing. "Damn..." I muttered in a whisper so I could only hear it and followed him into his bedroom.

A few hours later; I heard a knock on the front door and Dante was sleeping slightly. "Dante someone is at the door. I think it's Lady." I said sitting up. Dante sat up as well and walked towards the bathroom. "Babe, you go see who it is but put your clothes on first then head out." he suggested casually. I giggled a bit knowing that he was just acting to stay calm. Sadly, I knew he was hurting somewhat inside. I could sense it because of his demon power. When he first lost control, every time we touched I felt like a needle going through me but later on when our powers attracted more and more-we were able to touch each other safely. I put my clothes back on and walked to the front door. "Who is it?" I asked politely. "Hey Siren, it's me Lady." Lady answered.

I knew her voice pretty well so I opened the door to let her in. "What's up?" I asked. "Something wrong in that damn tower. I keep hearing this voice. It seems to be a woman's voice but it isn't pleasant. She keeps singing this haunting tune around the basement of the tower which I tried to get through but there are too many spiders." Lady explained as she sat on the couch. I laughed hysterically at the thought of Lady still being afraid of spiders. "Give me a break Lady. You still worried about that childhood fear of yours. Come on now, really spiders?" I asked laughing a bit. Lady grew pissed at me and shook her head. "I wasn't talking about household type of spiders, I was talking about the kind of spider which it is giant size, spits acid, traps you in its web, and also the little larvae blow up if you get near them close enough." Lady spat out.

I stopped laughing and sat on the edge of Dante's front desk. "So you tellin' me that there are giant insects now?" "As stupid as it may sound, apparently yes. Why are you here again?" Lady said changing the subject. "Uh, well, you see..." I stammered on speaking the right words. Dante came out with his coat hanging off his shoulder. "You two were screwing around weren't you?" Lady asked simply. "..." I didn't say anything until Dante kissed me lightly on the neck. "Pretty much." Dante answered. "So what's the deal with Temen ni Gru again?" Dante asked. "A woman is inside the basement of the tower. I don't know if she is living down there or what." Lady said being blunt. "Let's go and see then." I said. "Yeah." Dante agreed. "Lady can you stay here and monitor the shop? The first time Dante left it with demons surrounding the front he sneezed and the whole place went in pieces." I said with a sigh.

"Hey that was only one time!" Dante said grabbing his guns and sword. "Yeah, yeah. Come on half demon hottie." I teased as I walked out the door. "Siren, you just messed with the wrong half demon." Dante said as he followed her. Right when we entered the basement of the Temen ni Gru, I looked at the damp stone walls with curiosity. "You got to be kidding I don't see any large ass spiders here." I said placing my hands on my hips. Dante shook his head, "Maybe Lady was hallucinating or something." "Nah, I doubt it. She sounded paranoid so they must be hiding then." I said as I felt a cob web twiddle between my fingers. "Oh crap. Lady is right on this one then..." I thought backing away. "Siren, what is it?" Dante asked. "Huh, uh, I guess Lady wasn't kiddin' about these freaks." I said laughing stupidly. "Tell me, what is wrong?" Dante repeated. I then saw a large spider hang down behind him-it had white skin and three red human eyes with a human female's head. "Dante watch it!" I said right before I shot the spider down. Dante turned around with his sword in his hands. "Pretty cute for a spider." Dante said as he jabbed the blade in the spider's thorax.

"Jesus Dante, now is not the time to play around." I said as more spiders surrounded us. "Damn it. Why the hell is there so many of these things around here?" I asked. Dante shot a few spiders away. The larvae began to slide its way towards me. "Die shitheads!" I said as I blasted the larvae until they exploded into acid. "Nice shot princess." Dante complimented as he finished off another spider. "This is pointless-let's just go to the damn source and find out who is singing." I said being back to back with Dante. "Good plan. Get on my back." Dante suggested. "What! I am not going to ride you Dante!" I said angrily. Dante forced me on his back and we ran off to the little mountain ridge. "Dante there is a door up ahead. Go through it." I said pointing ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Nevan...

Getting into trouble is what Siren doesn't like to do sometimes. More and more demons come after them until Dante encounters Nevan, a vampire goddess. She is a redheaded nightmare when it comes to controlling bats and using her voice to lure the souls of men into her trap. Siren doesn't like her of course, but what could she do to just end this fight quickly?


	6. Nevan

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the related characters. The characters I am using are Oc.

-Siren-a young girl (17 years old) who is a friend of Lady's and promised to help her kill her father but she meets Dante and has feelings for him. She is neither human nor demon but she is a reincarnation of the fallen angel with demonic auras. Her hair color is silver/purple hair and red eyes.

-Reisha- a young girl who wants to destroy Siren but she and Vergil crossed paths and wants to rule together. She is a half demon who will stop at nothing to get rid of Siren. She has black hair and dark blue eyes.

Chapter 6: Nevan...

As the two entered through the door, the room changed form. Now it was a large classic type of room-like a ballroom except that it had a damaged stage and the curtains were torn apart. As Dante placed me on my feet I stumbled forward. "Damn, you can't walk straight." Dante laughed. I felt stupid and glared at Dante. "God dammit Dante-stop fucking around!" I said placing my hands on my hip. Dante laughed a bit more, "Sorry bout that Siren. I just love it when you are angry and looking cute at the same time." he commented. I turned my head away knowing that I was flushed with embarrassment. "So I see I have company." A woman's voice came out of no where.

"Huh? What the hell?" I looked around surprised. There was a woman standing on the stage wearing nothing but a long black wrinkling flowing skirt. Her long red hair covered her breasts and most of her pale colored back. "So I see that one of the sons of Sparda has arrived to me for a visit." she continued. I turned to her with out hesistation and walked back to Dante. "So were you the cause of the racket?" I asked ignorantly. The woman didn't like my cockiness that pretty much. "So he brought a toy with him I see...well my brother and those damn bats can play with you!" The woman lashed out angrily and held her hand out at me sending a few bats at my way.

"Please...I ain't scared of this shit." I said closing my eyes slowly. The bats flew at me quickly until I opened my eyes causing them to fall on the ground pathetically. "Heh, no contest with animals right?" I challenged. The woman got even more pissed which made me laugh as I pulled out my gun. "So where is your brother?" I asked stupidly. The woman snapped her fingers and a tall young man appeared with nothing on except for the wrinkling black flowing pants. He had pale skin and blank eyes too. Except that his hair was a reddish brown color. "So sister is this her?" he pointed to me with a smirk on his face. "Fuck..." I mumbled. "Oh yes dear brother-you wanted a new toy to play with right?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I've been tired of seeing you have fun with those damn men. I want to have my fun with her now." The man said. Dante pulled me close to his body, "Hold on little boy-I don't think you can handle my girl here! You couldn't even get her to sleep with you I bet." I looked at Dante with wide eyes then turned to the young man. He was pissed off now. I think Dante somehow struck a nerve. I shook my head. "Come now brother, take your new toy up where you sleep." The woman said. I glared at her then noticed I was being carried away by a bunch of bats. "Shit-what the fuck is this!" I said startled. "Siren!" Dante called out as he pulled out ebony & ivory. Dante began firing which caused to kill a few bats but not enough to drop me.

The woman then circled around Dante cautiously but with a grin on her face. "Don't worry, that girl will be taken care of while we have our business." she said sexually. I overheard her and knew I was going to hate this more than I thought. "She is so dead when I get out of here." I said softly for only me to hear. The young man hovered along beside me eying me up and down my body. "You seem to be a very sexual woman. I want to test that out with you." he said as he cupped my chin in his hand pulling my face towards his. "Hell no." I protested simply. "I ain't sleeping with you even if you looked like Dante. There ain't no way." I spat in the man's face. The young man then wiped the spit off his cheek and laughed. "Heh, you seem to be highly sexual when it comes to him. Well, I know how to change that." The man said before crushing my lips with his. Damn I wanted to kill him so badly but the situation was not a very good one.

I knew something was weird about these two siblings. The young man try to draw blood from my tongue as he continued to kiss me but I knew how to dodge that tactic. I then drew my head back and wiped my mouth roughly. "You taste really delicious but I want your blood!" The man said with a grin as he looked down at my breasts, "And more..." "You're sick!" I spat out. "Oh no, you don't understand little girl. I've been waiting for a fresh one like you to come and play with me for a while." The man said laughing. "Go die and burn in hell!" I said turning away. As we landed in his bedroom, the whole room was covered in satin sheets with velvet bed sheets and silk colored buttons.

"Crap I bet he wants me to wear something see-through." I thought as the bats placed me on the large round bed. The bed seemed comfortable but the scent didn't. It had the smell of dead female bodies. It seemed faint thought I guess not many have reached it this far. "This place smells like hell. No that isn't the word for it, this place reaks of dead girls." I said. The man took it as a compliment. "I guess you are a fiesty one aren't you? Not many girls have noticed that stench really. You seem to be really special." The man said, "No wonder Nevan is afraid of you." "Nevan? Your sister?" I asked. "Yes, Nevan is afraid of what you would do if you two had to fight each other." The man answered. "Heh, so the bitch is scared of me." I thought. "Now as I was about to continue-" The man pinned me to the bed but I cut him off with my hand on his scarred chest. "! Who did this to you?" I asked. "Humans...but you wouldn't understand you are one of a kind, a fallen who took the form of a sexy young woman." The man complimented.

"You got to stop complimenting me all the time-it's starting to annoy me." I said leaning my head towards the silk curtain. "God...why the hell am I stuck in this situation at a bad time like this?" I complained. "You bored?" The man asked. "No shit you think?" I said angrily. The man ran his sharp talon down my body causing my skin to have a smooth cut. "Shit-stop it now!" I ordered. "Why? I see that you have been enjoying my time of company." The man said grazing his fangs against my neck. "No I don't, let me go!" I said pushing him away. "Dante!" I screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Vampires...

Being attracted to a vampire is not all that bad-unless that particular vampire wants to have your blood and take your flesh apart. Siren isn't interested in sleeping with anyone unless it is only Dante-but Nevan and her brother doesn't think that at all. If Siren dies then all hope in stoping Virgil and Reisha will be lost, but is this the end? 


	7. Vampires

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the related characters. The characters I am using are Oc.

-Siren-a young girl (17 years old) who is a friend of Lady's and promised to help her kill her father but she meets Dante and has feelings for him. She is neither human nor demon but she is a reincarnation of the fallen angel with demonic auras. Her hair color is silver/purple hair and red eyes.

-Reisha- a young girl who wants to destroy Siren but she and Vergil crossed paths and wants to rule together. She is a half demon who will stop at nothing to get rid of Siren. She has black hair and dark blue eyes.

Chapter 7: Vampires...

"Dante..." I almost felt like crying but instead I pulled out my guns and fired a hole in the vampire's chest. I knew he didn't have a heart but the bastard was breathing. Blood splattered on the bed sheets. Even the blood landed on my skin. It felt cold. Really cold. The man stumbled off of me and crouched on the floor. "You bitch!" He scolded. I laughed as I sat up. "Tell me something Siren, have you ever had sex with a vampire before? It doesn't even compare with half demons." The man said. "Heh, I don't think I like you enough to even sleep with you besides I prefer my half demon any day." I said laughing as I wipe the blood off my guns. "Ya know ya just got your fucking blood all over my guns." I complained. "Since Dante got his guns blowing bullets at your sister-you better go check on her if you want to see her living for one last time." I pointed out the window. "What!" The man said as he ran over to the window.

The man looked out and noticed Dante holding Nevan in his arms but Nevan had the rebellion jabbed through her chest. "Sister! You're coming with me!" The man said grabbing me by the wrist. "Fuck you-let me go!" I ordered. "Not until I get my sister!" The man said roughly as we hovered in to the air. "...!" We then headed out of the bedroom and entered the grand ballroom. "Dante!" I yelled. Dante looked up at me with out knowing that Nevan wasn't dead yet exactly. She then raised her head up and almost sunk her fangs directly in to Dante's neck until I shot a few bullets at her. "Die bitch!" I said as the man dropped me in mid air. My wings appeared and I landed safely on the ground. "Whoa..how did I? This isn't real is it?" I thought as I looked at my wings which were fading away. "My wings...they helped me when I fell." I said softly. The man landed on his feet firmly as he stared dead straight at Dante. 

"Is she dead?" The man asked. "Yeah, she kicked the bucket." Dante dropped Nevan on the ground and stood up. Nevan's body disappeared and then transformed in to a guitar axe. Bats surrounded it as Dante picked it up. "Dante?" I placed his name as a question with a sigh. "Siren..." Dante murmured my name and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't reach you in time." he said calmly. "Dante..." I blushed lightly then nodded, "No no. It's okay. I took that bastard off of me before he took a sample of my blood." Dante smiled sweetly and kissed my forehead. "Good girl now let's go." He said patting me on the head. "Wait a damn minute!" The man ordered as Dante stopped walking. "You may have destroyed my sister but that doesn't mean I am not after you." "Give it a rest. Your sister is my weapon now, so I will take good care of her." Dante said swinging the guitar axe around recklessly. "! You son of a-" The man charged at Dante until I stabbed him through the back with my feather.

"Gah!" The vampire spat out blood and made a loud thud. "...And I thought he would never shut up." I said laughing. Dante glanced at the dead body then at me curiously. "Siren, you got to take it easy." Dante suggested. I shook my head. "Hell no. We're just getting started Dante. This isn't gonna be a easy way of battling is it because I am ready to kill some more assholes if you aren't!" "Siren..." Dante picked me up as he kissed me gently. "Dante I want to play more!" I complained. "Not until I get you out of those clothes...they smell of dead bodies." Dante pointed out. "Ehh shut up." I said grunting. "Fine then. Let's go home." I finished as my wings faded back into appearance. "Siren, your wings...that is a part of your demonic power?" Dante questioned. "I do not know..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Enslave me...

Playing with new weapons is a new way to kill, isn't it? But being able to know what your powers can do and not be able to control them is a hazard. Siren is becoming more and more aware of what some part of her powers look like in the physical traits but not the psychological state. This can get very interesting... 


	8. Enslave me

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the related characters. The characters I am using are Oc. 

-Siren-a young girl (17 years old) who is a friend of Lady's and promised to help her kill her father but she meets Dante and has feelings for him. She is neither human nor demon but she is a reincarnation of the fallen angel with demonic auras. Her hair color is silver/purple hair and red eyes.

-Reisha- a young girl who wants to destroy Siren but she and Vergil crossed paths and wants to rule together. She is a half demon who will stop at nothing to get rid of Siren. She has black hair and dark blue eyes.

(Warning: This chapter has Lemon in it so just for cautious reasons if not interested in reading then don't)

Chapter 8: Enslave me...

"So did you figure what that voice was coming from?" Lady asked. "Yeah, a bitchy vampire goddess named Nevan. She lured me and Dante there with her singing. Oh and she had a brother too." I added. "Jesus, why the hell did I ever have to be stuck in a damn situation like that!" I said walking over on to the desk. Lady laughed, "I see you think you have gotten tired." "Go to fucken hell right now Lady." I laughed as I fell over the desk. "Shit that hurts." "Come on Siren," Dante picked me up again, "Get in to that shower or I'll make you." "Dante kiss my ass." I complained as I walked into the shower...

Reisha woke up in a large satin sheeted bed as Virgil was sitting on the edge of it. "Virgil...?" Reisha said rubbing her eyes. "Yes Reisha, I haven't moved from this spot at all since you slept. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Virgil questioned not looking back at her. "Virgil, tell me about that bastard of a man your brother you have?" Reisha asked curiously. "Dante, he should've stayed with us but no he and father had to make the decision about protecting humans. Please, humans are useless. They should not exist if they do not want power." Virgil answered angrily. His tone of voice made Reisha smirk. Reisha crawled over to Reisha and leaned her head against his back. "Virgil, tell me why you won't just immediately kill your brother?" Reisha asked. Virgil's body tensed up by that question and instantly grabbed Reisha by her wrist roughly. "Is that any of your business. I don't think so Reisha." Virgil said coldly. Hearing this made Reisha give Virgil a larger smirk.

Virgil started twisting Reisha's wrist trying to cause Reisha the least bit of pain. "Virgil I am not of fearing you one bit at the least." Reisha laughed as she heard her wrist crack. "Come on try to kill me." she teased. Virgil just stared at Reisha silently then cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her demanding so much. "Virgil..." Reisha grunted before he released her. "Now do you understand who you are toying with...?" Virgil said with laughing. Reisha shuddered and pounced on top of Virgil lightly. "Come on Virgil. You know what I am toying with? A sensitive little half demon who wants to keep me happy while he does his massacre of humans!" Reisha said licking her tongue down his neck. Her fangs appeared as she felt the pulse of Virgil's throat. "You haven't done much of you annual feeding. Have you?" Virgil grinned. "Shut up..." Reisha said as she pierced of a bit of skin. Virgil groaned a bit and tightened his grip on Reisha. "Virgil I am hungry...let me feed at least a few drops." Reisha pleaded. "Go on ahead Reisha." Virgil insisted. Reisha plunged her fangs into Virgil's neck and started to take blood.

Reisha heard Virgil moan. "I can see through your mind Virgil, I am your sire..." Reisha said through his thoughts. "I guess you are." Virgil thought. "Tell me more about your past Virgil. I am dying to know." Reisha said in her thoughts again. "No Reisha I will not let you go so far in my head until I take something from you." Virgil moaned again until Reisha released herself from Virgil and licked the blood of her lips and off his neck. "I am not even a vampire but a hybrid type of one." Reisha said wiping the remaining blood off of her lips with her finger tip. "You taste very sweet." Reisha complimented. "And I suppose you don't think I will let you get away in taking some of my blood now..." Virgil pinned Reisha's body to the bed and forced her the hem of her dress up to her waist.

"This is what I am talking about, taking what you have. Reisha..." Virgil ran his hand up her thigh. Reisha stiffled a moan and bit her lip drawing blood. "Oh look you drew some blood." Virgil said removing her underclothing. "So Reisha is this better than taking my blood for granted?" he gave her a grin as he laid himself on top of her roughly. "Virgil!' Reisha shouted. "So this is what I wanted after all, your pain, agony, and voice." Virgil laughed...

"Dante? What the fuck are you doing!" I shouted as he whipped me with a slick wet towel. "Come on babe you know you like this teasing." Dante said with a smirk. I shook my head slightly. "Give me a damn break Dante-you are starting to piss me off when it comes to spanking my ass!" I said taking a grip upon the towel. Dante laughed and kissed me gently and I drew back after he tried to kiss me for the second time. "Come on babe, lets go play. I know you are hungry." Dante teased as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Come on Dante-!" I stopped as I heard some glass break. There were a bunch of demons who escaped hell and wounded up crashing through the glass window. "Shit not again!" I said pulling out my guns. "Well then here is a warm up for us I guess." Dante pulled out Ebony & Ivory. "Well Dante-wanna give it a shot?" I asked. "Hell yeah I am gonna give it a shot, or plenty." Dante said while we had our backs against each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Playtime is over...

Forget fighting normal demons for the fun of it, now the real battle begins. Even though Siren and Dante learn more about their demonic aura's friction has disappeared over the days-Arkham soon decides to take a chance in opening a demonic portal to hell. Lady tries to stop him right when Siren and Dante arrive. Could this portal be anymore dangerous?


	9. Playtime is over

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the related characters. The characters I am using are Oc.

-Siren-a young girl (17 years old) who is a friend of Lady's and promised to help her kill her father but she meets Dante and has feelings for him. She is neither human nor demon but she is a reincarnation of the fallen angel with demonic auras. Her hair color is silver/purple hair and red eyes.

-Reisha- a young girl who wants to destroy Siren but she and Vergil crossed paths and wants to rule together. She is a half demon who will stop at nothing to get rid of Siren. She has black hair and dark blue eyes.

Chapter 9: Playtime is over...

Dante fired a few demons back with his guns as I shot some as well. "God this is annoying." I said as more demons appeared. "Lets see how many of these fools can last before the lights cut off." I laughed. "Okay then lets get started!" Dante stated. For over a few hours now, we have been fighting demons over and over but this certainly got annoying. "Dante is that the last of them?" I asked panting. "Yeah, why? Don't tell me you are tired Siren?" He said laughing. "Oh go to hell." I said sitting on the couch. "Fighting these fuckers has gone a long way for me to have fun." I said as I stared at the ceiling. Dante sat at the end of the couch and started tickling my leg. I sat up quickly and threw a pillow at him. "Not now Dante I'm freaking tired." I said yawning.

"You want something to eat then?" Dante asked standing up and heading over to his desk. "Yeah but I don't know what to eat." I said closing my eyes. "How about some take out? Want some pizza?" Dante said as he sat down in his chair. "Pizza sounds good but don't go too far-remember the last time you gave me a slice I wound up drinking from the bathroom sink. Jalapenos do not mix with my tongue." I said. Dante chuckled. "What the fuck are you laughing at me for? It's your damn fault ." I said fake crying. "Aww come on Siren, it was an accident." Dante said reaching for the phone. "Accident my ass, I am still pissed off about that." I said. "I would like to order a large pizza with mushrooms and pepperoni. Also another large cheese pizza. Hold on, Siren you want anything to drink?" Dante asked as he turned to me. I mumbled for a few moments and then shook my head "yes". Dante turned to the phone, "Yes two two liters please. Thanks." Dante hung up the phone and turned to me with a grin. "Still pissed?" He asked as he walked over to me. "None the less...whatever." I turned my head away from his gaze.  
Dante kneeled over on top of me and trapped my face in between his hands forcing me to stare into his eyes. "Look at me," Dante said seriously almost scaring the hell out of me, "you know what my power can do when I touch you now and then. Believe what you want but I do not want you angry or getting hurt because of me. Tell me what you really feel when you are with me..." I opened my mouth slightly hoping to say what he wanted to hear but as I tried to speak he forced his lips on mine. My body shook recklessly as I let him enter his tongue. "Dante...I understand don't worry about it. I can handle the pain." I said in a whisper. Dante sat up and heard the doorbell ring. "The pizzas are here," He said pulling out his wallet, "Come on and help me get them." I sat up slowly stretching and ran after Dante. Dante opened the door and counted up the amount and handed the pizza guy the money. The pizza guy glanced at me with a smirk on his face, "So who is this cutie?"

Dante handed me the food and drinks knowing what the pizza guy was looking at. "She ain't my younger sister if that is what you're thinkin'." Dante spat out angrily. The pizza guy moved his eyes over to Dante's pissed off face. "Uh yeah uh sorry sir!" he said a bit scared. I placed the food and drinks on the table while Dante slammed the door shut. I opened the cheese pizza box and grabbed a slice. I began chewing on it as Dante walked over and opened the other pizza box. "Dante...I sense something..." I said before taking another bite. "Siren, I think you are just a bit tense. The demons aren't going to come after us for a while so take it easy." Dante said cheerfully. "Nuh-uh. I sense something big and bad. This isn't a joke either." I closed my eyes as a feather plopped out of my back. "Ow, that hurts." I said rubbing my back as more feathers appeared. 

"Siren, your feathers are appearing again." Dante pointed out. I opened my eyes and noticed only a few feathers appeared on my back. "Yeah but this is not my full extent of it." I said sadly, "I'm still not strong enough to have complete wings." Dante sighed and kissed my cheek. "Tell me what it is that you sense..." Dante said softly. "Besides your body heat." I joked ignorantly. "Seriously...I sense some aura, it is a portal..." The phone rung and I picked it up. "Hello? Yeah. What the frick! Are you serious! Shit!" I scolded as I hung up. "Siren, it was Lady right?" Dante asked. "Yeah..." I said solemnly. "What is it?" Dante said calmly. "The portal..." I mumbled. "What?" Dante couldn't hear me clearly. "The portal...is about to open." I said. "The portal-the one that is led to the demon world?" Dante said. "Yes. We have to hurry-this is Arkham's doing!" I yelled. Dante ran out the door as I dropped my slice of pizza.

I followed Dante and approached the Temen ni Gru. "Going up the stairs will not get us there in time." Dante said as he observed the tower. "I can fly us there. I think I can." I said with more feathers appearing on my back until my wings were complete. "Now you can." Dante said watching me hover above the ground. I took Dante's hand we flew into the sky quickly. I knew that my wings wouldn't last long so I had to hurry. "Damn Dante, I know you weigh more than me but by how much?" I said. "Siren, shut it, you are able to fly so I ain't callin' you fat." Dante teased with a grin. I growled until we landed on the top of the tower. My wings disappeared and I fell on my knees while Dante landed on his feet. "God that hurts." I complained. Dante ignored me and glanced at Arkham using the pendant. Virgil and Reisha were at the end of the tower. "Reisha!" I yelled. "Virgil!" Dante yelled also.The two glared at us but not angrily. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Reisha asked.

"Seems that you guys are not included in this opening now are you?" I changed the subject as I stood up. "So is this Arkham's doing?" I asked. "Yeah but this is not suppose to happen! The portal to hell isn't stable yet. Not that Arkham actually thinks he isn't going to be punished because of it." Reisha explained. Dante chuckled a bit, "Heh, that bastard is not going to get that far then..." "Dante, are you saying that..." I turned to him with my eyes wide. "Arkham is going to turn in to a demon that will be dangerous but if we get rid of him then all humanity will be fine." Dante explained. "Please tell me that was not only your answer..." I said with a sigh. Dante pat me on the head and laughed, "Let's kick his ass Siren." "But what if we can't? I still can't manage to control my demonic powers!" I said almost panicking. Dante grabbed my hand and gave me a smirk. "Don't be so scared, I'm still here. Also Reisha and Virgil can't handle this fool alone so let's all go after him." Dante said cheerfully. "Sometimes, I hope that we will fight each other in the end but now I don't even want to." I smiled then turned to Lady. "Lady-you think you can last this battle?" I asked holding my guns.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Battlegrounds unleashed...

This is the final battle between keeping the demon closed or opened. Siren and Dante decides to push the hatred aside along with Reisha and Virgil to stop Arkham from completely taking over the city. The fight will determine if Siren can call forth her demonic power willingly, but if she can't what good is she? 


	10. Battlegrounds unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the related characters. The characters I am using are Oc.

-Siren-a young girl (17 years old) who is a friend of Lady's and promised to help her kill her father but she meets Dante and has feelings for him. She is neither human nor demon but she is a reincarnation of the fallen angel with demonic auras. Her hair color is silver/purple hair and red eyes.

-Reisha- a young girl who wants to destroy Siren but she and Vergil crossed paths and wants to rule together. She is a half demon who will stop at nothing to get rid of Siren. She has black hair and dark blue eyes.

Chapter 10: Battlegrounds unleashed...

"This is it." I said putting my guns away. "Siren, will you be able to get rid of something that easily with out the use of your weapons?" Reisha asked. "Hey I got it covered. My demon powers just need a little tap and we can form a seal for the portal. Simple as that." I laughed as Reisha glared at the portal. "Not simple, Arkham has become the crystallized cursed demon." She said angrily. "Oh Dante and Virgil can handle that." I pointed out. "Damn, I knew she was going to say something like that." Dante sighed. "Well bro, wanna go fight this bastard before our women become forceful on us?" he said tapping the handle of his sword on his shoulder. "Brother, I still despise you. But since this battle is no importance of being incomplete then. Fine let's duel this thing." Virgil said pulling his yamato out of his sheath. "Good our men are fighting together like brothers should." I said just as Arkham charged himself at us. Everyone dodged him quickly before he took another charge. "Okay then let's see how far this seal will do..." I thought as my angel wings appeared. Reisha threw lightning blades towards Arkham forcing him to back away slowly because of the heat.

Dante and Virgil began slashing at the demon from different angles while I was trying to gather enough aura to form the seal. This was going to take a while. The portal was just too large for me to seal it quickly. Reisha began attacking the demons that were coming out of the portal relentlessly. "I hope this shit works..." I said just as the seal started to grow in size. Reisha was then jumped by a group of Wraths and she fell to the ground. I plucked one of my feathers and threw it towards her. Reisha caught it and looked at me a bit clueless, "What the hell is this for?" "Use it!" I said panting a bit from the pain. Reisha threw the feather up into the air and the light vaporized the Wraths instantly. "Thanks." She said with out any happiness as she stood up and began to fight off the demons that were still coming out of the portal. Dante and Virgil jumped back from Arkham as blood was running down both of them, Arkham's and their own blood. "Well, you seem to be losing your strength brother-could it be that you are getting soft on us?" Virgil asked seriously. "Wha? Hell nah. I just didn't want to take all the credit for killing him that's all." Dante laughed as he cocked his head to the side. "Well then. I think I'll take that chance!" Virgil said as he ran over to Arkham. "Wait a minute-no fair bro!" Dante said running after Virgil.

"Those men. They will never quit fighting each other..." I nodded as I was still gathering aura. Reisha laughed sarcastically and made a comment, "But Siren I thought you love it when Dante does that sorta thinking." "And I thought you love it when you suck Virgil dry." I lashed out with an annoyed hiss. "Grr, shut the hell up bitch-ya know after this fight with Arkham, I promise to make sure the ass-kicking you will recieve is on me. You should be fucking honored." Reisha growled. "Of what? That you sucked Virgil dry? Should this sucking include more than just blood or I am getting to a point?" I questioned. "Don't even talk about Virgil that way! Let me see, Dante kept fucking you too hard so that it would allow you to activate your demonic aura? Or was fucking a part of a casual life with him? Tell me shit about Virgil, you and Dante probably fuck like there was no tommorow!" Reisha said as she slit one of the Greeds head off. My body was becoming enraged with this subject as I still didn't have a good enough size to seal the portal but my aura was gathering faster though. "Okay smut, I think you said too much shit for me to hear but now my feathers want to pierce your body like toilet paper; to mention it, my feathers are sharper than the blade of Dante's Rebellion." I said happily. Reisha landed on her feet and walked over to me placing a hand on my forehead. "What the hell?!" I shrieked as aura was being forced inside me by Reisha's hand.

"Let me warn you girl, for now I am giving you some of my aura so you can seal the portal and we can fight. I am not helping you or Dante, this is for Virgil's sake." Reisha explained. "You love Virgil, don't you?" I asked curiously. "You and I both can see the difference between Dante and Virgil; that is why we love them. This love that is shared between me and Dante isn't just lust-it's more than that. Is it like that for you Reisha?" I said as she placed more pressure into my forehead. "Gah, damn it that hurts!" "Stop talking! Or you will lose all the aura you have gathered if you lose focus on your main task!" Reisha said looking like she was going to cry. I felt sort of bad for her even though she wanted me dead. I then felt a tear hit my forehead and she was shedding light tears. "Yes, I do love Virgil though I despise humans and lower creatures. Tell me-before you were aware of what you really were...what did you think your purpose was?" Reisha asked. My eyes widened then closed halfway because of thought. "I can not really answer this but I guess I will give you my words. I was born to live, to live to serve, and to serve to die. I chose to live this way even now knowing my powers. All I want to do is remain with Dante." I said as the portal finally formed a good large size. "..." Reisha removed her hand from my head and stayed silent. "You finally got it?" Dante yelled over. "Yeah!" I yelled back as I threw my hand out towards the portal causing the seal to cover it.

"Aura whip!" Reisha said adding a long rim around the seal keeping the demons from leaving the portal. Dante and Virgil drove their blades through Arkham's body and jumped off as Arkham roared in pain. "Heh, this is perfect, the bastard is finally out it." Dante said as Arkham dropped on his side. "Such foolishness little brother." Virgil commented. The portal closed and Arkham's demon form disappeared with it. His spirit was still there though. Shit. "Why you pathetic wench! You had to go and seal the portal to the demon and ruin my chance to run this world!" He scolded as he picked up a left over leg from his demon body. "What the hell?" I thought, "He took a left over from his demon form and he is holding it but, he isn't suppose to be able to do that while being a soul!" Arkham hovered over to me instantly and shoved the blade of the left over into my heart. "Siren!" Reisha screamed as Arkham's spirit finally vanished. My feathers were vanishing slowly as I fell on to the ground, Blood began draining from me and sinking into the ground. Dante, Virgil, and Lady ran over to me. I was gurgling up blood slowly and laughed, "Heh-this is some bull shit. Huh?" I questioned them. "We all waiting to kill each and meet each other in hell for sins we didn't even commit. Fuck this, if I die I am gonna be a pathetic 'bitch'. Right, Reisha?" I questioned. Dante lift me up and pulled the blade out quickly.

My wound was large, healing it was going to take a while. Dante wiped the blood off of my lips and kissed me lightly. "Siren, you won't die. I swear it." Dante said as he changed into his demon form. I laughed a bit and placed my hand into my wound slowly. "My aura...it's trying to repair this wound." I said coughing up blood as I closed my eyes. My body finally stiffened and I couldn't feel my heart beat. This emptiness was truely peaceful. "Siren...she's-" Lady turned to Dante then Reisha. Angel feathers have been scattered all over the ground but they were tainted with blood. "Siren's life will end if Dante doesn't do something." Reisha said sadly. "Taking pity on a pathetic life is useless Reisha." Virgil said heartless. "Virgil, what would you have done if I was in that position?" Reisha asked. "...I would have killed every human on this earth." Virgil hesitated to speak. Dante placed his claw in the lifeless body and pulled the stale heart out gently. "Her heart will be released from this..." he rasped as he placed the heart back in the body. Black aura surrounded the body and Siren's eyes open as she transformed completely. Her voice had two inside. "Dante, thank you..." I said rasping as I finally felt the wound heal completely. "This blood is dry though I may not be able to use my feathers for a while." I said smiling. "You still love me even though I am not able to use...!" Dante kissed me deeply. "Your power will come back but I wouldn't even care if you were human because you still got a fine-" Dante slid his hand down grabbing my butt. I pushed him away. "Okay demon boy you got to calm down!" I said cheerfully. We both changed back into our human forms and stood up. My legs were too weak so Dante supported me by wrapping on arm around my waist. "What will happen now?" I asked them. "Heh, you're too weak to fight. When you heal I'll kill you during battle." Reisha promised. "You're still talking, damn." I teased. "You little bitch!" Reisha yelled in anger. "Well, we'll be seeing ya around, right bro?" Dante asked. "Don't be so carefree brother...One day you will die by my blade." Virgil said coldly. "Heh, I would like to see you try." Dante laughed as the two walked away.

The End

I have some stories that haven't yet been completed but thanks for reading this one-it's my first DMC fanfic. 


End file.
